Spoiled Brat
by xxdonedirtcheapxx
Summary: Five times in which Klaus spoiled Rebekah and one time in which she was a brat.
1. Vagrants

_"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat."_

_"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise."_

_- Disturbing Behavior 3x04_

Five times in which Klaus spoiled Rebekah and one time in which she _was _a brat.

**1876 - Church Hill Downs**

"Vagrant? Who gives their horse such a demeaning name?" Rebekah scrunched up her nose.

"Someone with a wicked sense of humor," Klaus smiled, as he slid his betting slip across the counter to the attendant "And I'm willing to bet on an animal with a name like that."

"Kindred spirit?" Rebekah smirked at him, as they made their way through the crowd.

"You know you are very fortunate that you are even here," Klaus scoffed at her "Women are frowned upon at these types of affairs."

"I want to see the horses," she insisted, rolling her eyes at his comment.

"You will and hopefully with Vagrant crossing the finish line in victory."

"_Now_ Nik," she pushed further "Can't we go see them now? All of these old men and all of this talk is boring me."

"Then go," he shrugged "My fun is just beginning..."

She watched as he made his way into the crowd, no doubt planning to compel the men to place impossible bets with him they would most certainly lose.

Somehow she managed to wind her way through the crowd and make it to the stables. It was hours still before the race began and it was empty except for the loud breathing of the beautiful creatures. She walked across the mud and hay covered floor, paying no mind to the fact that it was ruining the bottoms of her shoes. At the end of a long line of stalls, she found him.

A beautiful, jet black horse.

She stopped in front of his stall and studied his face.

His eyes were piercing and dark.

They were almost lonely, as if there was a story to be told behind them that no one would ever know.

He reminded her of someone.

He reminded her of her brother.

She slipped the white glove off her hand and carefully reached out to touch him. Her hand finally made contact with the patch of hair between his eyes, which closed softly as she pet him.

"You must be some kind of horse charmer miss."

Startled, she turned to find a young man, dressed in overalls that were covered in dirt and hay walking toward her.

"What do you mean?" she put on her most pleasant and seductive smile.

"Well, Vagrant here doesn't take to kindly to people," he reached her, matching her smile with his own dimpled one.

"Is that so?"

More like Nik than she thought.

"He's real stubborn," the boy insisted, opening the stall door and taking out a brush to use on Vagrant's coat.

"Well that explains why we get on so well together," she smiled.

"You know, you really shouldn't be down here. This place isn't supposed to be open to the public," he glanced up at her.

"Are you going to ask me to leave?" she cocked her head to one side, her blonde curls gathering around the side of her face from underneath her brimmed hat.

"No," he laughed as he continued to brush Vagrant's shiny black hair "I must admit you being here sure makes it a lot prettier."

"I would much prefer to be here, than upstairs in that stuffy parlor. All those men flashing their money around and drinking their scotch and brandy," Rebekah rolled her eyes and sighed heavily "It bores me."

"Bores me too," he laughed "Of course, they wouldn't let me in the door of that place. Maybe I'll have a different feeling when I make a fortune or two and I got somebody wading in mud taking care of_ my _horses."

She studied him as he made long brush strokes through Vagrant's mane. His dirty blonde hair falling into his piercing green eyes, he was a beautiful man. Normally, she wasn't drawn to the poor, rugged type but something about him was so innocently fascinating to her.

He finished with Vagrant and came back out of the stall.

"I'm Matthew," he introduced himself, as he locked Vagrant back in.

"Rebekah," she answered without a second thought.

Normally, she didn't give away her name so easily but he was so beautiful she found it hard to resist.

"Rebekah, that's a beautiful name," he smiled at her.

"Rebekah, what in the bloody hell are you doing down here?" Klaus' aggitated voice brought her back to reality, as he walked into the stables.

He immediately caught sight of Matthew and his eyes narrowed even more. She watched as his entire body stiffened as he realized what he had walked into.

"This place is filthy. Go back upstairs and get yourself something to drink. This is no place for you."

"I'm visiting the horses," she glared at him "They're the _only _interesting thing around here."

"I doubt that," Klaus sneered as he continued to stare at Matthew "Now I said _go_."

"Is this man bothering you?" Matthew stepped closer to Klaus, his eyes matching the look he was getting from him.

Klaus smiled smugly and reached out, taking Rebekah by the arm.

"That's none of your business, _stable boy_," he insisted.

"Nik," Rebekah whispered, almost pleadingly "Leave him alone."

"I suggest you let go of the lady."

Klaus froze, his gaze locked with his sister's. She could see the anger and superiority bubbling up inside of him and she slowly closed her eyes and began to imagine she was somewhere else. Anywhere else. Because she knew this scenario, this place, all too well.

"All right," Klaus let go of Rebekah's arm and lunged at the boy before she had a chance to say another word.

She grimaced as she heard Matthew scream out in pain and kept her eyes fixed on Vagrant's dark ones until she heard him stop struggling. There was nothing she could do for him. The horses in the barn were going crazy, neighing and butting against the stall doors. Then an eerie silence took over. A sound she had come to know.

She felt Klaus walk up beside her and she shook her head slowly.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"Oh Rebekah, he was a nobody. Do you honestly think anybody will miss him?"

"The horses might," she continued to stare at Vagrant.

"Oh don't be ridiculous," Klaus sighed, wiping the corners of his mouth with his thumb "So this is Vagrant is it?"

"Yes," she bit back, continuing to pet the quiet and unalarmed horse.

She had noticed that the other horses had responded to Klaus' violent kill but Vagrant had remained calm.

Klaus studied his sister's face as she seemed to be communicating with the animal without words. She seemed so incredibly connected to the creature that it both fascinated and angered him. A stray tear slid down her cheek. It had been years since he had seen his sister cry.

"Don't pout," he sighed with annoyance, hiding his concern "It doesn't suit you."

"I just wanted to come look at the horses," she cut her eyes over at him "He was just doing his job."

"Yes well, he wasn't doing it very well was he…conversing with you instead of preparing for the race. Come on, I have to dispose of the body."

* * *

"Now, let's see if your boy Vagrant will come through for us," Klaus surveyed the pack of horses.

Rebekah refused to reply. She stared straight ahead and silently looked for Vagrant at the starting line. She wasn't positive but she would almost swear their eyes locked together for a brief moment. She felt so drawn to that horse, as if she could save and protect him from the harshness of what the world had become.

The gun went off and the men started yelling and swearing and waving their arms. It was one of the most ridiculous things Rebekah had seen in the many centuries she had been on earth. They were a group of men, with no more lofty ambitions than to bet their life savings on such beautiful creatures and their ability to run a silly dirt path.

She had to admit though she felt pride filling up her insides as Vagrant sailed across the finish line first. The men erupted again, some in joy and some in dispair.

"You were right brother," she finally spoke coldly to him "It looks like Vagrant has earned you a small fortune."

Klaus licked the satisfied smile off his lips, watching Rebekah as she watched the horses rounded up and the riders usher them back to the stables. He could almost see the light drain from her eyes when Vagrant disappeared from view.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah sighed as he stood.

"To collect my winnings."

* * *

She waited for over half an hour for Klaus to return before she ventured in search of him. She wanted nothing more than to go home to their plantation house and try to wipe the events of the day from her memory; all except Vagrant, of course.

After searching through the stands and the parlors, she finally caught sight of her brother conversing with a group of well-dressed men just outside the stables. As she approached, the men dispersed leaving just Klaus with a proud smirk on his face.

"What on earth are you doing now?" she sighed "I want to go home."

"You can't leave your horse behind," he turned to her.

"My what?" she was growing impatient, tossing her head to one side.

"Vagrant, he's yours," he pulled the door to the stable open.

"Mine?" she raised a curious eyebrow.

"Mhm," he nodded smugly "Now with the way you're dressed, I would assume that I will be the one riding him home and you will take the coach?"

Rebekah knew it was an attempt by her big brother to make amends for his kill. His way of apologizing without ever having to admit any wrong doing or expressing one ounce of regret. But she was so bonded to that horse that she was willing to take it, even if she wasn't going to admit that he was forgiven.

"No," she reached out and pushed passed him "I'll ride him."

"You're quite the lady, aren't you?" Klaus watched her saddle up the horse in one of her best dresses.

"Go fetch the coach, brother," she jumped into the saddle "And stay out of my way."

Klaus stood in the doorway of the stables and watched Rebekah speed across the grounds, her hat sailing off her head as she went.


	2. Diamonds

**Thanks for all the follows and reviews. This chapter is shorter than the first, but I actually wrote this one first. Hopefully will write more soon. We all need some happy Klebekah stories. :)**

* * *

**1922 - Chicago**

It was just a few days before Rebekah first met Stefan when she went window shopping on a busy street. Klaus was across the way. For all intensive purposes he was buying cigars at his favorite humidor but in reality he was also placing several lucrative gambling bets. He never discussed things like that with Rebekah. How and where they got their money was none of her concern and she never seemed to question it.

When she first saw the dress, she felt a jolt of excitement course through her. Material possessions were one of the few things that made her happy any more. She never had enough time in one place to make friends and dating seemed out of the question unless she did it in secret. More than one of her potential suitors over the years had turned up dead. Clothes, jewelry, those were things Klaus was more than willing to provide for her. It kept her quiet and kept her happy…the two things he wanted and needed her to be.

This particular dress was gorgeous, white with sequins and fringe and a beautiful matching bandeau to complete the outfit. She must have stared at it for ten solid minutes with a mesmorized smile on her lips and wide eyes. The sequins glittered like diamonds in the sunlight, casting a reflection on her perfectly painted face.

"I've got the cigars. Let's go," she heard Klaus come up behind her.

"I'm not ready to leave yet," she replied, her eyes still locked on the dress through the glass.

She heard him huff and could practically see him hardening his jaw behind her as he made his way over to the shop window.

"Rebekah, its late and I'm _hungry_. Let's go."

"Isn't it beautiful, Nik?" she glanced over her shoulder at him.

She watched as he took in a sharp breath, as he often did when she started pressuring him for something she wanted.

"Rebekah, I just bought you two dresses not to mention that hat you're wearing. That's enough for now," he insisted.

She was undoubtedly the best dressed woman in Chicago. Klaus made sure of that. No one would outshine his sister in the looks department. She was _the_ original female vampire. She was entitled to the best that the world had to offer; they both were. That was why he had tailored suits and expensive watches, drove the best cars and drank the finest whiskey. They were above it all.

"But its so beautiful. I don't have a white one," she turned completely around and looked at him pleadingly.

He studied her face. Her eyes and the tillt of her head were always enough for her to get her way. It never failed to tug at the heart he refused to admit that he still had. This time she heard him let out a long breath, the sigh of defeat.

Without another word, he led the way into the store and walked up to the clerk behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" the man slid his glasses off his face and studied him warily.

Klaus reached out and rested his hand on the man's chest, locking eyes with him to begin his compulsion.

"We are going to take anything from this store that we like and you will not remember our faces, nor the fact that any of your lovely merchandise is missing. Understood?"

The man nodded blankly.

"All right, which one do you want?" Klaus turned to find Rebekah browsing through the store.

"One?" she looked at him in shock.

If they were going to compel the shop owner, she should have it all. Take everything.

"Bekah, I don't have time for this. _Which_ one?"

Rebekah reached out and grabbed the white dress off the mannequin. Klaus headed for the door, but Rebekah lingered behind when she passed by the hat racks.

Without turning around, Klaus shook his head.

"Get them both and let's get out of here."

Rebekah smiled with satisfaction and grabbed two hats on her way out the door.

Later that night, she added the party dress to her armoire, barely able to make room for it.


	3. Stars

**Mystic Falls**

**3 Days after The Originals Were Turned**

* * *

It was hours after the white oak tree had burned to the ground, shortly before sunrise when Niklaus found his little sister in the woods. She had disappeared shortly after her kill. She was still slightly embarrassed and not as discreet as her family would have liked for her to be. The bloodlust was still too hard to control.

"Bekah," he walked toward her slowly, as she sat against the trunk of a tree, her palms pressed to her face. They were still stained with blood.

"Go away Niklaus," she mumbled from behind her hands.

"The tree is nothing but ash," he informed her.

"Good," she replied shakily, allowing one hand to leave her face and brush her long blond hair behind her ear.

He caught sight of the blood smeared across her lips. The sight of it still bothered him, even if it had been several days since they had been turned.

"Father burned the body along with it," he added.

She only nodded.

"I brought you something," he squatted down in front of her, twirling a piece of jewelry between his thumb and pointer finger.

That was enough to cause her eyes to peer out from behind her fingers. His litle sister was such a spoiled girl, despite the fact their family had very little.

"What is it?" she squinted, reaching out for it but he jerked his hand away.

"This is very important Bekah. You understand?"

She nodded, as her eyes widened and she licked the remainder of the blood off her lips in anticipation.

"You musn't ever take this ring off your finger. It will protect you from the sunlight. You may go wherever, whenever you please."

She smiled, almost mischeviously, as he slipped the ring onto one of her fingers and then held up his hand to show her his own.

"We all have them. Mother had them crafted by the witches."

"Is mine the prettiest?" she pondered, turning her hand in all directions, allowing the moonlight to cast upon it.

"Yes," he smirked, as he stood to his feet "I made sure of that."

"You're sure?" she kidded as she stood to her feet "Finn did not get the finest one?"

"I think even Mother knows you would be beside yourself if Finn had the finer ring," he shook his head, then added with a tightened jaw "Even if he _is_ her darling boy."

"Niklaus, Mother loves us all," she rested her hand on his shoulder "Finn is just weak. He hides behind Mother's skirts so that he doesn't have to face Father like the rest of us."

"While _I_ stand in front of him," he scoffed "Mother does not care."

Rebekah sighed heavily and turned her eyes up to the starry sky.

"Will we truly live forever Niklaus?" she asked absently, watching the stars.

"Yes," he answered, following her gaze "We shall walk this earth for as long as it exists."

"I can not imagine living for such a long time..." she marveled.

"Nor can I. Not with Father," he seemed to be talking to himself more than to her "And Mother with the way she stands there and watches..."

"May we cease to talk about Father and Mother?" she sighed, dropping to the ground "I wish to watch the stars and wait for the sun to rise. It has been days since I have seen it...Will you stay Niklaus?"

The last thing he wanted to do was lie around in the woods, pretending that their lives had not been turned upside down by the selfishness of his parents. His little sister would never grow up, never know what it was like to have a child or raise a family of her own. He would never truly be able to know the love of a wife or raise his own family. All of the resentment he had held in his heart for them both was only amplified after the transition. He hated them more than before, loathed their existence, loathed what they had done to him and his siblings. He wanted nothing more than go back to the village and rip both of their heads from their bodies. The sudden increase of anger had frightened him at first but the more he thought about it, the more normal it seemed. He had hated them before, now he could do something about it.

"Niklaus?" she drew him out of his thoughts.

She patted the patch of earth beside her and smiled softly at him.

"I shall stay until sunrise," he sat down "And then I must go."

Two days later, their mother was dead. And they swore an oath to stay together always and forever.


	4. Brothers

I was originally going to post this as a seperate drabble piece but decided it could fit into this collection. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**The Aftermath of The Five Attack**

**Europe**

"Finn," Rebekah let out a sigh of relief, as her eyes fell onto her brother's crumpled body on the floor.

For weeks she and her brothers had been roaming the countrysides of Europe in search of him. It was not unlike Finn to keep his whereabouts a secret from them. His distaste for the way his family chose to live their lives was enough to make him stay away. He often worried about Rebekak though. She was too naive and trusted every word that Niklaus spoke. Elijah he thought better of as well. Where their blind loyalty to the black sheep came from he had no idea.

Rebekah rushed across the stone floor of his room and dropped onto the floor beside him. Her hand gripped the handle of the dagger and she drew in a sharp breath.

"Not so fast, little sister," Klaus crouched beside her and batted her hand away "Finn will not be waking up today. Or any day for that matter."

She watched as a cruel but pleased smile spread across his full lips, his eyes darting up to meet those of Elijah who looked away with displeasure.

"What do you mean?" she gasped "He is our brother. It is my fault that this happened to him. We have to free him Nik."

"He's better off Rebekah," Klaus insisted, pulling her to her feet "Finn is nothing more than a shell of a man. He is no vampire. He is of no use to anyone."

"He is our brother," Rebekah raised her voice, her eyes growing wide "He is my brother and he deserves to live his life."

"What life? He has no life to return to."

He turned to Elijah who had remained silent and still during the entire discussion.

"Get the box."

"Box?" Rebekah shook her head, as Elijah reluctantly left the room "Nik, you can't."

"I can and I will. In ten years time, he will be nothing more than faint memory. I assure you sister that you will soon forget him...We do not need him. He has no allegience to us."

"What will you do with him?" she felt a tear sliding down her cheek.

Of all her brothers, she was the least attached to Finn but the thought of losing him bothered her more than she would have thought.

"He will be stored away, in the off chance that one day he will be of some use," Klaus almost laughed aloud "...Don't hold your breath."

He crouched down beside his brother's body again and stared at him with amusement. She watched him carefully, a sudden fear rising in her dry throat.

"Is that why I am here?" she whispered hoarsely "That I may be of some use."

Klaus' face softened for a brief second and then hardened once again as he turned to look her in the eyes.

"You are here little sister because I wish you to be. Its not wise to question me, after all that you have done."

"Are you going to always hold that against me?" she shook her head "You know I never meant for any of this to happen."

"What have I told you about love Rebekah?" he stood again, taking her chin with his finger, forcing her to look at him.

"It is a weakness," she finally managed to answer back "We are above it."

"Yes, yes we are. Finn is a love sick fool."

Rebekah knew what he meant. Once he had turned Sage, he had fled with her at his side. Which made her wonder, where she was now? Not that Rebekah cared. Sage was a harlot and if need be, would be easily dealt with.

"Now, why don't you go wait outside?" Klaus insisted, as Elijah entered the room with a makeshift coffin and a few guards they had compelled to help them.

Rebekah watched warily as the door shut, locking her out. It was the last time she saw her brother for almost a thousand years.

* * *

Weeks later, they found Kol. Rebekah had been to afraid to ask what was to become of him, to frightened of the answer.

As she stared at him, lying there surrounded by what must have been a dozen women, scantily dressed and bled dry on the floor, she felt a rush of fear that she had tried to control. She watched as Klaus circled him, the same sinister look on his face that he had held for Finn.

"People will talk," Elijah insisted from his place by the door.

"What do you say dear brother? Hm?" Klaus playfully kicked at Kol's shoulder "You and Finn were never the best of mates but perhaps in death..."

"No," Rebekah finally spoke up.

Her voice was firm. Not loud and shrieking, as Klaus had come to expect from her. She closed the distance between them and lay on the floor, shielding Kol's body from Klaus.

"Why must you continue to defend him?!" Klaus exploded "He has done nothing but draw attention to us for years! Kol is not to be trusted, no more than Finn."

Klaus had always secretly hated the bond that existed between Rebekah and the youngest of his remaining brothers. It was not like the bond that they shared with Elijah. It was something different. They were both visciously selfish and stubborn with little regard for consequence, they seemed to feed off each other's ideas. Kol never told Rebekah no. Klaus on the other hand, rarely told her yes.

"Please,"she begged, her eyes turning up to look at him, this time with far more tears than the single one she had shed for Finn "Please, let him be. Nik please."

"It is not wise Niklaus," Elijah sighed "He draws far too much attention. He will put us at risk."

"We can leave him here," Rebekah pleaded "Just don't put him in a box. It is too cruel."

Klaus looked between his brother and his sister. The only two people he had any trust invested in, both with far differing opinions. But as he looked into his sister's pleading eyes, he felt himself give way. Perhaps he had punished her enough for her indisgression.

"Fine," he answered sharply, reaching down and jerking the dagger from his brother's still heart "But we will go before he wakes. He must never know we were here."

Elijah silently hung his head. If it was left to Niklaus, their sister would have free reign of the entire world. Even if it cost them. Which it already had.

Rebekah ran her hand across Kol's hardened cheek and a little smile spread across her lips. The first smile Klaus had seen in months.

"Come Rebekah," Elijah ushered her toward the door "We must go."

Klaus stayed behind and swiftly kicked his brother once more.

"Consider yourself spared," he scoffed "But she will not be able to save you again."

It would be hundreds of years before Kol ever found his way back to them.


End file.
